The Seven Deadly Sins
by Sakura Ai Takahashi
Summary: María (Mexico) has worked hard to become the head cheerleader in World Academy, waiting for the day her crush, the bright, sunny, soccer star Alfred F. Jones asks her out. However, when a Russian man named Ivan gets in the picture, she will do anything to get HER man back! Even if it means using the seven deadly sins in order to do so...
1. Chapter 1: Saving the Hero

Chapter 1: Saving the Hero

* * *

So…this is new.

I've haven't posted any sort of fanfic on here FOR YEARS, but honestly, I was so inspired by the idea that I just decided to post it.

I hope you all enjoy it either way.

* * *

Te odio.

María silently glared as she looked over to see _them_ together, laughing over something _he_ said, something _she_ was only allowed to do.

Te _odio_.

She secretly scowled as _he_ leaned forward, closing _his_ locker to subtly plant a kiss on _his_ cheek, making _him_ blush a slight shade of red, that only _she_ should have been able to achieve.

Te _odio_ con _todo mi corazón_.

As _they_ walked towards _their_ class together, barely grazing sides together, talking about a date that should've been _hers_ , she could only see red as she loudly slammed her locker shut, garnering a few eyes towards her.

However, once they saw who exactly slammed, she was quickly all smiles and giggles, and people soon dismissed the incident.

After all, their head cheerleader was too perfect to get angry.

* * *

You see, there was a huge problem going on in the social sphere of World Academy.

María was the head cheerleader and has been ever since her second year, busting herself into shape, to be with _him_.

El amor de su vida, su ídolo, _su héroe_.

Alfred F. Jones.

Just saying his name made her cheeks turn rosy and a smile to radiate on her face. He was the only boy who ever truly knew her, who loved her even before she became the perfect woman for him.

As she sat down in her Literature class, staring at him from across the classroom, she started reminiscing on the first day she knew she loved him.

* * *

"Hey!"

She lifted her head up silently, trying her best to hide her tears from whoever was calling her. She never thought in her craziest dreams how twisted girl world was.

She thought Alejandra was her friend.

Some friend she turned out to be.

She still remembers her best friend's cruel giggles in the school bathroom, talking about how "su vestido tan lindo" la hizo ver tan _fea_ , tan _gorda_.

"Ven, cerdita, ven!" she snorted out.

"No puedo esperar hasta que se acabe este tonto desafío," she muttered, flicking her hair behind her shoulder.

"Entonces no tengo que gastar mi tiempo con la estúpida cerda."

She still remembered the way her tears flowed down her face as she quietly ran out of the bathroom, and tried to find anywhere where she could cry alone in peace.

When she saw that patch of dirt, she just collapsed, crying her eyes out and wondering que hizo, que hizo para merecer este dolor.

All she saw was the darkness in her heart as she closed her eyes, tears streaming down her face.

"Yo!"

When she opened her eyes again, she saw sunlight.

There _he_ was, kneeling over her, a handkerchief in hand.

"Hey, you alright? I remember you from the opening ceremony. What happened?"

 _He_ came closer, wiping her tears off her face with the handkerchief.

"I know that this is probably a bad time, but I saw you from over there," he gestured to the football field not too far from the patch, "and I didn't want to leave a lovely lady like yourself crying without helping you first."

María blushed slightly, wondering porque este chico tan lindo la estaba ayudando.

She grabbed the handkerchief and started blowing her nose to cover up her blush.

"Gracias. I was just…"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," the guy said gently, "I know what it's like to not want to tell a complete stranger your thoughts."

"No, está bien," she said, wiping her tears away. "I thought one of my friends, mi mejor amiga, actually, really cared for me, que me quería…but she didn't."

As she felt new tears sting her eyes, the guy hugged her close, and she soon forgot how to do much of anything.

He was sweaty, probably from playing in the football field, but it wasn't unpleasant. He had a distinct smell of earth and sweet candy, and while he was muscled, it wasn't overly so, because he was still somewhat chubby, essentially the perfect cuddle buddy.

She hid her face in _his_ shirt, blushing so much she probably looked like her Papá's fresh-grown tomates.

"This person had no right to do that to you," the guy stated, holding her tighter, "What does she know about you or what you care about? Who died and made her queen?"

She snorted, hiding her blush in her hands.

"Yo no se, pero la que la corono reina no le dijo que sus pantalones estaban fuera de moda desde hace años."

They both laughed then, and she grew quiet, marveling at his pure, resounding boyish laughter.

"Jones! Where did that punk go now?!"

"Oops, gotta go," the gu-no, _Jones_ , quickly said, jumping up from the ground. "Glad to see your feeling better, Miss…"

"María," she sternly stated, surprising herself with her seriousness.

"Call me María."

 _Jones_ smiled at that, and grabbed her hand, helping her up.

"Well, Miss María, the name is Alfred F. Jones, hero to all who needs one."

The self proclaimed hero then quickly ran off to the football field, waving goodbye.

"See ya later!"

He soon left, leaving a blushing and smiling María holding her hand and sitting down on the patch of dirt again, thinking about her hero.

"Um…excuse me…"

María turned around to the voice, and flinched, scrambling off the dirt.

In front of her was the _most_ terrifying man she had ever seen, _glaring_ at her as an evil aura surrounded him. He was at least two, no three, heads bigger than her, and holding something behind his back. She started silently uttering a prayer in her head that she would survive long enough to at least see Alfred again, and that her only interaction with him would not be the last.

"Lo siento! No se que hice, pero lo siento!"

She kneeled down, praying to him as though she was in church again.

"Que quieres? Dinero? Ten mi cartera! No me lastimes, por favor!"

She quickly grabbed her pocket change purse and placed it at his feet, hoping it was enough to spare her life.

"н-нет…I-I don't want this…"

"Mierda!" María thought as she closed her eyes, "Me voy a morir, me voy a morir, me voy a morir!"

Justo cuando encontró su futuro esposo. Que oso!

"Um…can y-you please get off garden, please?"

 _Qué_ _._

María looked up at the towering man in disbelief, not quite believing what she heard.

"I-I'm sorry to ask, b-but seeds may get mixed up from rows i-if you kneeling on them."

She looked down and saw little popsicle sticks on the dirt, sticking out and written in a weird language.

Oh.

So that's why there was a random dirt patch here.

She quickly stepped away from the dirt patch, not wanting to anger the man any longer than she already had, dusting the dirt off her skirt.

"спасибо," he said, smiling a huge crocodile sized grin that threatened to tear his face apart.

María quickly blanched and tried to find the fastest way to run to safety before he _ate_ her _alive_.

"Now about purse…"

"Quédate con el!" she screamed out, bolting from the man as fast her legs could carry her.

"Lo siento! Lo siento!"

She quickly ran inside the school and closed the door behind her, holding it down in case the man decided to follow her or something.

"Madre de Dios, ese tipo me dio mala espina!" she muttered loudly to herself as she latched the door shut.

"Espero que nunca lo veo de nuevo!"

* * *

Mala suerte.

María cursed silently in her head as he remembered how that day ended.

Of course Alfred had to meet _that_ guy, his heroism would never let anyone who needed help go without it, even if it was someone who was fifty shades of creepy.

She forgot some of the details, but the main gist was that some puto cabrónes destroyed that patch of dirt that the _creep of a guy_ was taking care of since the school year started, and Alfred walked out of practice to see ese monstruo llorando sobre las flores destruidas.

Oh, que pagaría si podría tener una foto de ese momento.

So, beautiful Alfred, with all that sense of nobility, actually helped the scary man replant the garden again.

Y claro, se enamoraron, y ahora están juntos.

Excuse her as she gagged.

No matter though, she will not be defeated.

"María?"

She may not have been her love's first, but she would most certainly be her love's last.

"María?"

She just needed to come up with a plan for them to realize that they weren't meant to be. Pero, qué? Qué?

"María!"

María snapped back to attention as Natalia called her name, too busy remembering and staring at him to respond the first three times she called her name.

"Qué?" she said abruptly, none too pleased to be bothered.

"Ms. Carriedo-Vargas."

Oops.

She looked up and saw her stuffy old English professor, Mr. Kirkland, glaring at her from the front of the classroom.

She managed to look somewhat embarrassed.

"Do I need to move you?" Mr. Kirkland snapped, looking pretty irritated at his lecture being ignored.

Her fiery temper that she got from her Papi was starting to show by a slight twitch of her eyebrows and her forced smile.

Before she could reply, a voice cut in.

"Hey, old man, cut her some slack," Alfred started, looking at the professor with his eyebrow raised.

"Alfred! How many times have I told you to treat me with respect! I'm your professor!" Mr. Kirkland shouted, getting angrier by the minute.

"Listen, just because Pops tried to grab your ass when you guys were at the teacher's lounge earlier doesn't mean us poor folk hafta suffer with ya." Alfred said, not reading the atmosphere.

If Mr. Kirkland was red before, he turned absolutely plum, both from anger and blushing his head off.

"That's it, Alfred! Extra report about the subject matter due at my desk tomorrow at eight AM, sharp!"

"Aww, come on, Dad!" Alfred fussed, trying to change the professor's mind.

"An extra three pages for not being professional in the classroom," Mr. Kirkland stated, glaring at Alfred.

"I may be your father, but rules are rules, Alfred!"

"Come on…" he slouched in his seat, pouting over the extra work and glaring at whoever was chuckling over his misfortune.

María couldn't help but letting out a quiet giggle, Alfred fue tan adorable cuando actuaba como niñito.

"Aww, Alfredka~" _he_ whispered.

María had never experienced such a mood shift, her sunny smile replaced by a forced one.

She forgot that _he_ was in this class too.

 _He_ leaned forward, secretly touching _his_ hand in a way that only _she_ should've been able to, gesturing _him_ to look at _his_ _ugly, evil_ _purple eyes_.

"Don't be sad, подсолнух," _he_ quietly cooed, in his vile tongue, "I'll help with work after school."

"Aww, Vanya~" Alfred preened, no longer upset but smiling _softly_ , _secretly_ , _just for him_. "You don't have to do that; I know you're busy today with gardening duty…"

"No bother at all, дорогой," the snake whispered, smiling his gruesome smile. "I love helping you out. я люблю тебя, Alfredka."

Alfred coughed silently, covering his blush and huge love-struck smile with his hand so nobody could see but him and his _precious_ " _Vanya_ ".

Surely Mr. Kirkland would be upset if she threw up over her textbook.

"Mr. Braginsky, surely you want to join Mr. Jones in writing a report?" Mr. Kirkland reprimanded, looking at the boy when he quickly turned around.

"н-нет," he stuttered, radiating shame and looking like a tomato because of his snowy, pasty face.

It may have been mean-spirited, but she smiled at his awkward social behavior.

 _El nunca será mejor que yo._

However, her smile soon grew into an angry one as Alfred's fingers brushed _his_ , making them both smile softly and blush.

Her eyes glittered with anger as she pointedly looked at the board before she lost her cool.

"Now, as I was saying," Mr. Kirkland said roughly, trying to get the class focused again, "today we are focusing on the seven deadly sins and how they stir up conflict in most classic literature."

María's eyes glazed over as she saw what Mr. Kirkland wrote on the board.

"Gluttony, Sloth, Envy, Pride, Greed, Wrath and Lust, mira eso…" she muttered to herself, not really thinking much of them.

"These seven sins are very dangerous," Mr. Kirkland elaborated.

"Many a hero has fallen to traps set by these sins."

María rose up, eyes widening.

Many a hero?

She looked over to Alfred, gently feeling _Vanya's_ scarf with his fingers and smiling.

Incluyendo...

 _Su héroe?_

María smiled brighter than the sun.

Finalmente tuvo su plan.

* * *

Your Dictionary:

Te odio. – I hate you.

Te odio con todo mi corazón. – I hate you with all my heart.

El amor de su vida, su ídolo, su héroe. – The love of her life, her idol, her hero.

"Su vestido tan lindo" la hizo ver tan fea, tan gorda. – "Her very pretty dress" made her look so ugly, so fat.

Ven, cerdita, ven! – Come, little piggy, come!

No puedo esperar hasta que se acabe este tonto desafío. – I can't wait until this dumb dare is over.

Entonces no tengo que gastar mi tiempo con la estúpida cerda. – Then I won't have to waste my time with the dumb pig.

Que hizo, que hizo para merecer este dolor? – What did she do to deserve this pain?

Gracias. – Thank you.

Porque este chico tan lindo la estaba ayudando. – Why this lovely guy was helping her.

No, está bien. – No, it's okay.

Mi mejor amiga. – My best friend.

Que me quería. – That she loved me.

Papá – Father

Tomates – Tomatoes.

Yo no se, pero la que la corono reina no le dijo que sus pantalones estaban fuera de moda desde hace años. – I don't know, but whoever did didn't tell her her pants went out of style years ago.

Lo siento! No se que hice, pero lo siento! – I'm sorry! I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry!

Que quieres? Dinero? Ten mi cartera! No me lastimes, por favor! – What do you want? Money? Take my purse! Don't hurt me, please!

н-нет. (N-Nyet.) – N-No. (Informal)

Mierda! – Shit!

Me voy a morir! – I'm going to die!

Justo cuando encontró su futuro esposo. Que oso! – Just when she found her future husband. How embarrassing!

Qué. – What.

Спасибо. (Spasibo.) – Thank you.

Quédate con el! – Keep it!

Madre de Dios, ese tipo me dio mala espina! – Mother of god, that guy creeped me out!

Espero que nunca lo veo de nuevo! – I hope I never see him again!

Mala suerte. – Bad luck.

Puto Cabrónes – Shitty Assholes

Ese monstruo llorando sobre las flores destruidas – That monster crying over the wrecked flowers.

Oh, que pagaría si podría tener una foto de ese momento. – Oh, what she would pay to have a photo of that moment.

Y claro, se enamoraron, y ahora están juntos. – And of course, they fell in love, and now they're dating.

Pero, qué? – But, what?

Papi – Daddy

Fue tan adorable cuando actuaba como niñito. – [It] was so adorable when he acted so childish.

Подсолнух (Podsolnukh) – Sunflower

Дорогой (Dorogoi) – Darling

я люблю тебя. (Ya lyublyu tebya.) – I love you.

н-нет. (N-Net.) – No. (Formal)

El nunca será mejor que yo. – He'll never be better than me.

Mira eso. – Look at that.

Incluyendo... – Including…

Finalmente tuvo su plan. – [She] finally had her plan.

* * *

So…oh my gosh kosh that was so long

I really hope you all enjoyed, I had a great time making this.

If you all want more, I have more to write, so PM me if you want more.


	2. Chapter 2: Gluttony

Chapter 2: Gluttony

* * *

Wicketly wakety splickety I ACTUALLY UPLOADED ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR THIS? INSTEAD OF JUST HIATUSING THE STORY INDEFINETELY?

Yep, another chapter, just for everyone! Thank gipsypipsy, whose nice review helped me retrieve enough courage in order to write this chapter for all of you!

Enough about me, though! On with the story!

* * *

Alfred loved to eat.

Anyone who hung out with him for even a fraction of a second could see that; he shoved hamburgers down his throat as fast as he could swallow and always capped it off with a large soda.

It was a miracle he as fit as he was with all that junk food he ate.

However, María knew something that many people did not.

 _Le encantaba la comida hecha a mano._

Alfred was a sucker for that "made-from-the-heart" stuff, loving that someone went through the effort to make him something to eat, never thinking he deserved something so nice.

 _Claro que lo mereces, tonto. Tu mereces el mundo._

María sighed softly as Alfred laughed when the goalie, un chico llamado Gilbert, made another joke, barely brushing her side and letting his boyish sunlight radiate in front of her.

 _Tan cerca, pero tan lejos._

"п-пожалуйста…"

Her soft smile suddenly turned jaded when _he_ showed up.

 _Siempre tienes que aruinar el momento,_ _imbécil_ _._

"И- Извините, I-I mean s-sorry!" the colossal bear of a man apologized, blushing a color so red her Papá's tomates would be put to shame.

"M-May I sit with?" el monstruo said, biting his lip so hard María was surprised he didn't draw blood.

A pregnant pause washed over the table, as they were all unsure as to what to do. While they didn't want to outright _shun_ Mr. Creepy, they were not at all appealed to the idea of him being anywhere _near_ them.

"Si!" María muttered to herself as Gilbert opened his mouth, "Has que el maricón se vaya de aquí!"

Suddenly, Alfred laughed joyfully, making everyone stop and turn to him.

"V-Vany-I mean Ivan," Alfred quickly corrected, still chortling into his soda.

"What a dumb question!"

La cara del tarado made him look as though he was going to kill them all.

"Alfred!" Gilbert hissed as he slowly inched away from the madman and the seemingly mad man.

"What were you thinking?"

However, Alfred was soon jumping over the table in a fell swoop, subtly brushing fingers so only someone who was truly paying attention would notice.

 _Maldita sea._

Maria silently cursed in her head as Alfred looked at _him_ with those _huge, soft, hurt_ _eyes_ that only _she_ should have been able to see.

"No, Ivan," Alfred cooed softly, looking like a kicked puppy, "I didn't mean it like that, please don't cry."

 _Llorar? Que llorar, el nos va a matar en un minuto! Sálvate Alfred!_

However, everyone was shocked as the death aura surrounded their maker dimmed down and was replaced by a sad look.

"What did Alfred," he struggled to not say _his_ pet name, que solo ella _, solo ella,_ tenia el derecho de llamarle con un nombre como ese, "mean by hurtful words?"

"I meant," Alfred started, looking at his shoes como un perro malo, "that you should never have to ask. You are always welcome to sit with us."

"д-да?" Ivan questioned, a truly ghastly smile breaking over his face, threatening to devour anyone within distance.

"Of course!" Alfred proclaimed, smiling brightly at _him_ instead of _her_. "As long as I'm here, you'll always have a place to sit in this joint!"

There was another silence settling over the table as Alfred and _he_ looked at each other with loving eyes for what seemed like an eternity.

 _Creo que voy a vomitar._

Thankfully, Gilbert broke the silence with a forced laugh, sweating bullets.

"Hey, Alfred, in case you haven't noticed, there isn't any space for, uh…"

"Ivan," Alfred said, looking annoyed at his teammate, "His name is Ivan."

"Right. There isn't any place for Ivan to sit here. We're all full."

Alfred thought for a moment and quickly snapped his fingers.

"He can sit at my place!"

Everyone stared as Alfred quickly threw away his wrappers and cleared his spot for his "friend".

María's eyebrow started twitching as he saw him getting his spot all cleaned up for _su_ _amor, su precioso perfecto Ivan._

"There! Now you can sit here, big guy!" Alfred cheerily said, tugging _him_ closer to sit in _his_ spot.

"н-нет," _he_ stuttered, blushing at Alfred's actions, "This not necessary…"

"P'shaw, it ain't nothing big," Alfred drawled, smiling charmingly at a blushing Ivan.

"Anything for you, Ivan."

María saw red, and her smile was getting harder to maintain. La forma que dijo _su_ nombre, _como si era la única persona en el mundo para el_ , la hizo sentir furia como nunca lo había sentido.

"С-Спасибо," Ivan stuttered, looking down at his feet.

"Вы очень добры."

As Alfred subtly blushed and smiled at whatever _he_ said, María lost her last vestiges of patience.

"Me voy al baño," she said brusquely, getting up and leaving quickly before anyone saw her explode.

Fue tiempo a poner Plan: Siete Pecados Mortales en acción.

* * *

María gingerly sprinkled the last of the queso she grated on Alfred's chalupa.

Esto va ser magnifico.

María could just picture it now, Alfred realizing through probando su comida Mejicana how wrong he was in choosing _him_. He would soon grow tired and resentful of not having enough of her cooking, and when she hints at cooking for him every day, he would realize that Ivan was not enough to keep him satisfied, _no como_ _ella y su comida deliciosa._

La forma para entrar en el corazón de un hombre es por su estomago, no?

María smiled brightly as she put only a hint of Pico de Gallo in Alfred's chalupa and put the rest in hers.

Ella aprendió su lección de la ultima vez.

* * *

El hecho es que esto no es la primera vez que María trato de hacer comida para Alfred.

Two years ago, she made him some Carne Asada on Cinco de Mayo, claiming it was to help celebrate her culture.

 _Si, claro._

Alfred bought it, hook, line, and sinker, however, and happily thanked her as he chowed down on the meat.

María finally thought she won him over until something unexpected happened.

"W-Wow...this is really spicy!" Alfred said, sweating up a storm, trying his hardest to smile.

Mierda.

María's eyes widened as she saw Alfred race out of the cafeteria, some of the soccer members laughing as he ran towards the water fountain.

Eso…no fue como ella había planeado.

* * *

María winced, none too pleased about remembering that little incident.

That's why she came prepared, however, putting less spice in his and carefully labeling the foil it was wrapped in with an A so nobody would touch it.

"Mi hijita, estas lista para ir a la escuela?"

"Casi, Papá!" María shouted out, quickly leaving the kitchen to get her books ready, forgetting to put the chalupa in her lunch bag.

However, when she left, her Papi walked into the kitchen and saw something edible wrapped in foil, the letter A standing out like a sore thumb.

"Oi, bastard!" Lovino yelled out, "You nearly left your lunch here!"

"Aww, is my Lovi worried about me not eating? So sweet~" Antonio cooed as he snuck behind Lovino and gave him a hug.

"Get your hands off me, bastard!" Lovino yelled as he tried to elbow Antonio in the face.

Antonio, however, held on and pressed a kiss on Lovino's cheek, "Can't I just appreciate how loving and wonderful my husband is?"

Lovino quieted at that, looking redder than the ruby on his wedding band.

"Stupid bastard…" he mumbled as Antonio kissed his lips.

"Eww, come on Papá, Papi!" Mexico screamed, slightly embarrassed. "I'm still here!"

Lovino quickly parted and elbowed Antonio in the gut before he walked over to his daughter.

"Mi dispiace, mia figlia." Lovino said gently to his daughter. "Tu padre estaba actuando como un idiota de nuevo."

María giggled as her Papá looked betrayed at how Papi referred to his loving acts earlier.

"Esta bien, Papi," she said as she grabbed her lunchbox without knowing what chaos it would cause, "Solo no hagas un habito de besarse en publico, porfa."

"Te prometo, mia figlia." her Papi said as he gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Ten un buen día de escuela!"

"Si, Papi!" she exclaimed as she went with her Papá to the car.

Hoy iba a ser el mejor día de escuela en su vida.

* * *

 _Todo estaba listo._

María smiled to herself as she went to her regular spot, not losing her temper even after _he_ showed up with Alfred, looking at Alfred as though he hung up the stars.

 _No estoy asustada de ti._

María looked as innocent as possible when she exclaimed about not being able to eat another bite from the bag, saying she was too full.

Alfred, _tan lindo_ , took the bait, asking her what she couldn't eat anymore.

 _Lo tengo._

María smiled as she explained how she ate un enorme desayuno, and her non-spicy chalupa was now too much for su débil estomago.

"Yo no supongo que tu puedes comerlo, Alfred?" she asked as her eyes glittered with faux sadness.

"As long as it's not spicy like your steak, I'm good," Alfred said as he reached forward to get the foiled tortilla from her lunchbox.

María blushed and smiled lightly as he passed her lunchbox back to her, fingers brushing slightly. She looked at _him_ , smiling a huge, bright, smile.

 _Te gane, hijo de perra. Te…_

María soon lost her smile as she looked into her _empty_ lunchbox.

 _Porque esta vacío? Yo hice…_

Her eyes widened with horror as her brain connected one and one together.

Her Papi was never affectionate unless her Papá complimented him.

Her Papá only compliments Papi when he does something super nice for him.

 _Como haciendo su lonche._

Un lonche para Antonio.

 _Que empieza con la letra A…!_

"Espera!" María shouted, a little too late as Alfred ate half the chalupa in one bite.

The result was immediate.

Alfred spat the chalupa out, face turning plum. His tongue was out panting as he desperately tried to get some relief from the spice, eyes streaming.

Mierda!

The whole group panicked as Alfred started choking on the spice, sweat streaming down his face, head in _his_ lap.

Que va a hacer ella ahora…?!

"Alfredka!" _he_ screamed, forgetting about hiding who he really was. "Put this in mouth!"

He got his spoon and shoved some red blood-like stuff into Alfred's mouth.

Everyone quieted as Alfred stopped flailing and seemingly went unconscious.

 _Despues, su ojos azueles hermosos se abrieron de nuevo._

The whole table sighed in relief as their star player suddenly sat up.

"V-Vanya.." Alfred whispered as he put _their_ hands together, also seemingly forgetting about the pet names.

"THAT TASTES SO GOOD!"

Everyone was startled as Alfred soon turned around and started devouring the rest of the red liquid in _his_ bowl.

"Mhmm, it cools down the spice," Alfred moaned as he stuffed his face, "And it's sweet but the sour cream balances it out! What is it?"

"It Borscht," _he_ mumbled, blushing at Alfred's use of _his_ nickname, _asqueroso_. "Cold soup from homeland. Not very good…"

"Bullshit!" Alfred exclaimed as he drank some more of _his_ soup, "This shit is dope! Did you make it?"

"д-да," _he_ whispered, turning redder than Alfred when he was choking on the spices, "A-All by self."

"Dude, you gotta teach me the recipe," Alfred sighed as he gulped down the rest of _his_ soup. "I'd eat it every morning, noon, and night."

"I-I…" _he_ stuttered, his shyness making his glare look even worse, "I-I maybe…make it lunch for you daily?"

María's jaw slightly dropped as she saw la culebra no solo robo el centro de atención que debía haber sido _suya_ , pero _su idea también_.

"Are you for real, dude?" Alfred asked, looking at _him_ intently.

"д-да." _he_ whispered, his face catching on fire.

"Hell yes!" Alfred exclaimed loudly as he put his arm around _him_ , his blush getting redder by the minute, "I got a professional chef now, boys! Jealous?"

María smiled forcibly as her teeth gritted together.

 _Peor día de escuela de mi vida!_

* * *

Aquí es donde llegamos ahora.

María's forced smile was becoming permanent as she saw _them_ , eating lunch together on the other side of the table, Alfred growing sunnier and healthier by the minute as _he_ gave him home-made lunches that should have been _hers to give_ , _never failing to deliver._

As _they_ laughed together, brushing fingers as _he_ "teasingly" _fed him_ , María's mind was racing.

 _Tiempo para Fase Dos_ _!_

* * *

Your Dictionary:

Le encantaba la comida hecha a mano. – He loved hand-made food.

Claro que lo mereces, tonto. Tu mereces el mundo. – Of couse you deserve it, dummy. You deserve the world.

Un chico llamado… - A guy named…

Tan cerca, pero tan lejos. – So close, but so far.

п-пожалуйста. (Pazhalusta.) – Excuse me, please.

И- Извините (I-Izvineeti.) – I-I'm sorry.

Papá's tomates. - Father's tomatoes.

El monstruo. - The Monster.

Si! – Yes!

Has que el maricón se vaya de aquí! – Make the pussy leave!

Cara del tarado. – Moron's face.

Maldita sea. – God damn it.

Llorar? Que llorar, el nos va a matar en un minuto, sálvate Alfred! – Cry? What do you mean cry, he's going to kill us all in a minute! Alfred, save yourself!

Solo ella _, solo ella,_ tenia el derecho de llamarle con un nombre como ese – Only she, _only she_ , had the right to use pet names with him.

Como un perro malo. – Like a bad dog.

д-да? (D-Da?) – Y-Yes?

Creo que voy a vomitar. – I think I'm going to be sick.

Su amor, su precioso perfecto Ivan. – His love, his precious, perfect Ivan.

н-нет. (N-Nyet.) – No. (Informal)

La forma que dijo _su_ nombre, _como si era la única persona en el mundo para el_ , la hizo sentir furia como nunca lo había sentido. – The way he said _his_ name, _like he was the only person in the world in his eyes_ , made her feel fury like she had never felt before.

С-Спасибо. (S-Spasibo.) – Thank you.

Вы очень добры. (Vy ochin' dabry.) – You are very kind.

Me voy al baño. – I'm going to the restroom.

Plan: Siete Pecados Mortales – Plan: Seven Deadly Sins

Queso – Cheese

Chalupa – A tortilla made into a bowl that you can stuff however you like.

Esto va ser magnifico. – This was going to be magnificent.

Probando su comida Mejicana. – Trying her Mexican food.

No como ella y su comida deliciosa – Not like her and her delicious food.

La forma para entrar en el corazón de un hombre es por su estomago, no? – Wasn't the way to get into a man's heart through his stomach?

Pico de Gallo – Spice Used In Traditional Mexican Dishes

Ella aprendió su lección de la ultima vez. – She learned her lesson last time.

El hecho es que esto no es la primera vez que María trato de hacer comida para Alfred. – The fact of the matter is that this isn't the first time María that tried to make food for Alfred.

Carne Asada – Mexican Grilled and Sliced Beef, Can Be Spicy

Cinco de Mayo – May Fifth, Mexican/American Holiday

Si, claro. – Yeah, sure.

Mierda. – Shit.

Eso…no fue como ella había planeado. – That…didn't work as planned.

Mi hijita, estas lista para ir a la escuela? – Are you ready to go to school, my daughter?

Casi, Papá! – Almost, dad!

Papi - Daddy

Mi dispiace, mia figlia. – I'm sorry, my daughter.

Tu padre estaba actuando como un idiota de nuevo. – Your father was acting like an idiot again.

Esta bien, Papi. – It's okay, daddy.

Solo no hagas un habito de besarse en publico, porfa. – Just don't make it a habit, please.

Te prometo, mia figlia. – I promise, my daughter.

Ten un buen día de escuela. – Have a great day at school!

Hoy iba a ser el mejor día de escuela en su vida. – Today was going to be her best school day ever.

Todo estaba listo. – Everything was ready.

No estoy asustada de ti. – I'm not scared of you.

Tan lindo. – So cute.

Lo tengo. – I got him!

Un enorme desayuno. – A big breakfast.

Su débil estomago. – Her weak stomach.

Yo no supongo que tu puedes comerlo, Alfred? – I don't suppose you could eat it, Alfred?

Te gane, hijo de perra. Te… - I won, son of a bitch. I…

Porque esta vacío? Yo hice… - Why is it empty? I made…

Como haciendo su lonche. – Like making his lunch.

Un lonche para Antonio. – A lunch for Antonio.

Que empieza con la letra A…! – Whose name starts with an A…!

Espera! – Wait!

Que va a hacer ella ahora…?! – What is she going to do now…?!

Despues, sus ojos azueles hermosos se abrieron de nuevo. – Then, his beautiful blue eyes opened again.

Borscht – A chunky, cold stew that is made of red beets and sour cream.

Asqueroso. – Gross.

La culebra no solo robo el centro de atención que debía haber sido _suya_ , pero _su idea también_. – The snake not only robbed _her_ spotlight, but _her idea too._

Peor día de escuela de mi vida! – Worst school day ever!

Aquí es donde llegamos ahora. – So, this is where we are.

Tiempo para Fase Dos! – Time for Phase Two!

* * *

HOLI CANOLI MOLI ITS DONE

THIS WAS SO MUCH LONGER THAN I THOUGHT

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! This is honestly so unexpected long, haha ^^;

I hope you all enjoyed reading this, and know that somebody loves you…me!


	3. Chapter 3: Sloth

Chapter 3: Sloth

* * *

HOSHY POSHY WOSHY I'M ON A ROLL

I'VE NEVER WRITTEN THIS CONSISTENTLY FOR ANY FANFIC EVER WHAT IN MARSHMALLOWS

Enough about that though, I want to thank gipsypipsy for reviewing again! They are honestly the best and I love them so much! Thank you for investing time in this story!

Anyways, back to the story!

* * *

Alfred le encanta tomar siestas.

Yo se, suena imposible, pero es verdad!

While he was a blazing star, both off and on the football field, even the brightest of stars dim sometimes.

María todavía se recuerda la primera vez que le vio así, un día de primavera hace años atrás…

* * *

Maria just came out of practice, and her Papá was running late to pick her up, _de nuevo_.

"Siempre lo mismo," Maria mumbled, annoyed but amused, "Solo espero que Papi no este _tan_ distraído cuando regreso a la casa."

As Maria's eyes wandered over the gardens, her gaze stopped and her eyes widened.

 _Alfred._

There he was, lying down on some dirt, his tanned skin getting more sun kissed by the minute.

 _Que esta haciendo?_

María ran to the dirt patch and tiptoed closer to Alfred.

 _Esta dormido._

Maria's eyes softened as she saw Alfred taking a nap in the flower beds, his mouth wide open, drooling and snoring.

 _Se ve tan adorable._

María giggled softly as Alfred turned around, seemingly grabbing the air.

Suddenly, she heard some sloshing water and someone softly singing.

 _Ay, no!_

María quickly ran back to her waiting spot.

"Espero que no me vio ese tipo de nuevo!" María muttered loudly, shivering slightly at their first encounter. "Siempre me da malo sentimientos!"

It turned out it _was_ him, and María sighed in relief until she realized something truly terrifying.

 _Va a ver a Alfred!_

María broke into a cold sweat as _he_ got closer to Alfred.

 _Le va a herir!_

María started running towards them, but soon stopped in her tracks, mouth ajar.

 _Qué?_

El monstruo noticed Alfred, but instead of _matándolo_ , _toco su pelo como si estaba acariciando un gatito recién nacido._

 _Qué está pasando?_

Alfred woke up, sus ojos hermosos abriéndose como mariposas azules.

"Mhhm, Vanya…" Alfred muttered as he rubbed his eyes.

"Извини, Дорогой." _he_ whispered, _softly, quietly, gently,_ "Go back to dreamland."

"Not unless you join me, big guy," Alfred said, _sonriendo la mas bonita sonrisa ella había visto en su vida_.

"A-Alfredka…" _he_ mumbled, sweating a little bit, "w-what if person saw?"

"Don't care," Alfred mumbled as he cuddled into _his_ lap even _after_ _he_ stiffened in nerves, even as María's eyes started filling up with tears.

 _No…no puede ser…_

"I'm too tired and too in love with you to care."

 _Allí esta._

As Alfred and _he_ cuddled up together, Alfred's head in _his_ shoulder, María wordlessly ran away, silently crying her eyes out until she reached the school bathroom.

 _Nunca te voy a perdonar._

That is what she promised herself as she silently went back outside to see her Papá waving at her in the car, her makeup re-applied and looking as though nothing happened.

 _Tu no mereces a Alfred, tarado. Alfred es mío, y siempre lo será._

* * *

 _Todavía duele a recordarlo._

María thought as tears threatened to fall from her face, her mind whirling a mile a minute.

 _Pero, no importa. El va a saber el dolor que me ha causado, ahorita mismo._

María planned it perfectly: While _he_ went somewhere and Alfred took a nap in the shade of los girasoles enormes, she would destroy the garden. When _he_ came out and saw the garden destroyed, he would immediately blame Alfred's laziness, even when Alfred tries to explain what happened. They break up, and _she_ would _very happily_ rescue the hero from his sadness and make him forget about that _idiota_.

Her heart hurt as she realized that this plan would involve hurting Alfred.

 _Lo siento, Alfred. Pero esto es por tu bien._

María waited quietly behind a tree, scissors at the ready. She silently gagged as Alfred and _him_ exchanged nose nuzzles and started pulling weeds and pruning plants, laughing and flirting.

 _Que asqueroso._

When _he_ left to go get something as Alfred started to lie down in the corner of the garden, kissing Alfred's cheek before he left, _el bastardo_ , and Alfred started to snore, María sprang into action.

 _Ahora!_

María tiptoed as fast as she could to the flower patch, careful not to let a single print give her away.

 _Si Alfred supo, el nunca quería estar conmigo. El es muy noble para una persona que molesta a la gente._

María looked at Alfred napping gently, her scissors barely brushing the beautiful bright sunflowers.

 _Tal vez no debo hacer esto…_

María jumped as she heard a door shutting.

 _Mierda! El me va a ver aquí!_

María panicked, and started cutting a row of sunflowers, not bothering to mangle them or even look at where she was putting them, until she heard the singing getting louder and _louder_.

 _Virgen de Guadalupe, ayúdame!_

María decided to make a run for it, taking off her shoes and bolting to hide behind the tree again, relieved that running with her socks didn't make a path.

 _Ahora si. El mamón no va a poder resistir su amargura, y entonces voy a salvar a Alfred, ser su héroe._

María waited until she heard a soft exclamation of surprise.

"A-Alfredka?" _he_ whispered with his vile snake tongue.

"Mhmm…Vanya, I was…" Alfred started to wake up, he looked at the garden, one row of flowers cut from the garden and left right at Alfred's feet.

"Si, eso es," María whispered to herself as _he_ opened his mouth, "Grítale y amárgate, entonces el va a saber quien _realmente_ le quiere."

"Alfredka," _he_ started, his signature glare on full display.

"Did you pick подсолнух for me?"

Qué.

María watched in shock as _he_ picked up the flowers, a pink blush spreading on his face as he smelled them.

"H-Huh?" Alfred stuttered as he woke up fully, "V-Vanya, I.."

Alfred soon stopped talking as _he_ came closer, pressing kisses all over his face, finishing _su repugnante acto_ by kissing him passionately on the lips, tossing Alfred's glasses aside and mussing up his clothes and hair.

"Creo que voy a vomitar de nuevo," María mumbled as she kept her hand over her mouth, bile creeping into her throat.

"You were saying something, Alfredka?" _he_ spoke softly, sus feos ojos purpuras brillantes con amor y felicidad.

"G-Glad you liked my gift," Alfred sighed, his eyes glazed with joy and looking as though he was flotando en las nubes, "maybe you could show me how much you love my gift a little more?"

And as _they_ laughed and shared another sweet kiss among the flowers, María's tears flowed for a second time, until they stopped, a cruel smile on her face.

 _Ya no voy a sentir lastima ni rencor en mi corazón. Yo solo he empezado a pelear!_

María's eyes blazed with fire as she saw the happy couple cuddling in the flowers.

 _Tiempo para Fase Tres!_

* * *

Your Dictionary:

Alfred le encanta tomar siestas. – Alfred loves taking naps.

Yo se, suena imposible, pero es verdad! – I know, it sounds impossible, but it's true!

María todavía se recuerda la primera vez que le vio así, un día de primavera hace años atrás… - María still remembered the first time she saw him in such a state, a spring day years ago…

Papá – Father

De nuevo. – Again.

Siempre lo mismo. – Same old, same old.

Solo espero que Papi no este _tan_ distraído cuando regreso a la casa. – I hope daddy's not _too_ distracted when I get home.

Que esta haciendo? – What is he doing?

Esta dormido. – He's asleep.

Se ve tan adorable. – He looks so adorable.

Ay, no! – Oh no!

Espero que no me vio ese tipo de nuevo! – I hope I don't have to see _him_ again!

Siempre me da malo sentimientos! – He always gives me bad vibes!

Va a ver a Alfred! – He's going to spot Alfred!

Le va a herir! – He's going to hurt him!

Qué? – What?

Qué está pasando? – What is happening?

El monstruo. – The monster.

Matándolo. – Killing him.

Toco su pelo como si estaba acariciando un gatito recién nacido. – He touched his hair as though he was petting a newborn kitten.

Sus ojos hermosos abriéndose como mariposas azules. – His beautiful eyes fluttering open like blue butterflies.

Извини, Дорогой. (Izvinee, Dorogoi.) – Sorry, darling. (Informal)

Sonriendo la mas bonita sonrisa ella había visto en su vida. – Smiling the most beautiful smile she had ever seen in her life.

No…no puede ser… - No…it can't be…

Allí esta. – There it is.

Nunca te voy a perdonar. – I won't ever forgive you.

Tu no mereces a Alfred, tarado. Alfred es mío, y siempre lo será. – You don't deserve him, moron. Alfred is mine, and he always will be.

Todavía duele a recordarlo. – It still hurts to remember.

Pero, no importa. El va a saber el dolor que me ha causado, ahorita mismo. – But, it doesn't matter. He will know the pain he caused me, right now.

Los girasoles enormes. – The giant sunflowers.

Idiota. – Idiot.

Lo siento, Alfred. Pero esto es por tu bien. – I'm sorry, Alfred. But this is for your own good.

Que asqueroso. – How gross.

Ahora! – Now!

Si Alfred supo, el nunca quería estar conmigo. El es muy noble para una persona que molesta a la gente. – If Alfred found out, he'd never want to be with me. He's too noble for a bully.

Tal vez no debo hacer esto… - Maybe I shouldn't do this…

Mierda! El me va a ver aquí! – Shit! He's going to find me!

Virgen de Guadalupe, ayúdame! – Lady of Guadalupe, help me!

Ahora si. El mamón no va a poder resistir su amargura, y entonces voy a salvar a Alfred, ser su héroe. – There we go. The prick won't be able to resist his anger, and then I'll save Alfred, be his hero.

Si, eso es. – Yes, that's it.

Grítale y amárgate, entonces el va a saber quien _realmente_ le quiere. – Get angry and yell at him, then he'll know who _really_ loves him.

Подсолнух. (Podsolnukh.) – Sunflowers.

Su repugnante acto. – His repugnant act.

Creo que voy a vomitar de nuevo. – I think I'm going to throw up again.

Sus feos ojos purpuras brillantes con amor y felicidad. – His ugly purple eyes bright with joy and love.

Flotando en las nubes. – Floating in the clouds.

Ya no voy a sentir lastima ni rencor en mi corazón. Yo solo he empezado a pelear! – I won't feel bad anymore, or feel regret. I've only begun to fight!

Tiempo para Fase Tres! – Time for Phase Three!

* * *

HOLY FAN MAN BAN DAN ITS DONE

THIS TOOK SO LONG TO MAKE YOU HAVE NO IDEA

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and know that somebody loves you…me!


End file.
